The Ennead Order
The Ennead Order is an ultra-secretive cabal of individuals founded to safeguard the nine Aeons of the Ennead, the most powerful artefacts within Creation. There are only ever nine members of this group - the Avatars of the nine Primordials of Order and Creation. The current members of the Order are: Samael Bailyss, Avatar of Tey'Kor-Akx Samael Bailyss is the Avatar of the World-Weaver and Archmagus of the Tor-Sul Mage Academy. An ageless orc whose true date of origin is unknown, he holds and safeguards the Aeon of Night - the most powerful of these sacred stones. Hat Ka-Tai, Avatar of Mithras Hat Ka-Tai is the Avatar of the Sun and presides over the great temple of Mithras within the walls of Seraphis. A lithe and sinuous solfar of almost unfathomable beauty and wisdom, she presides over the Aeon of Sunlight, and beneath Samael she is the second-most influential member of the Order. Arazal, Avatar of Nito Arazal is the Avatar of the Underworld and undisputed head of the Gravelords - timeless guardians of Nito's catacombs where the dead are honoured. A large and muscular araun, he holds the Aeon of Stone and is the third most influential member of the Order. Dosa Nulo, Avatar of Dagon Dosa Nulo is the Avatar of the Oceans and owner of the Aeon of Oceans. A fierce and lethal syren, she is the fourth most powerful member of the Order. Green Qrurrawk, Avatar of Urana Green is the Avatar of Air and presides over the Aeon of Sky. He is unusual amongst his contemporaries for his tiny size and stature, being a male of the chamroshi race. His physical weakness belies total mastery over the powers of the wind, and his history is shrouded with intrigue. Before being accepted onto the Order, Green was a mystagogue within the infamous and dreaded Cult of the Devourer, fanatical worshippers of the dark reflection of Orboros. Here, he and numerous other great druids enacted grisly sacrifices in order to attain threefold life - the ability to return from the Land of the Dead twice once fallen. Since the fall of the Cult (which was Green's doing) he sought tireless redemption and eventually became the Avatar of Orboros in its true and enlightened nature. Blademaster Stevahl, Avatar of Ignis Stevahl is the Avatar of Immol and rumoured to be the greatest swordsman that has ever lived, having long honed his skill with the shayatan blade atop the greatest volcanic mountain in Ignisland. He is holder of the Aeon of Flame and the sixth most influential member of the Order. A good friend of Green Qrurrawk and also of Samael, Stevahl plays a major role in the Blood Moon series. Stevahl served as a mentor to both Seth Mastiphal and Mae Yunaeri, teaching skill with a blade and also the ways of the Primordial faiths. When he presumed Seth to be dead at the hands of warlocks, he sought to right the wrong he feared he had wrought upon the world by helping Mae fulfil the Prophecy of the First Flame so that the Darkness might be driven from the world. Stevahl trained Seth Mastiphal to become his successor on the Order of Ennead as the next Avatar of Flame, but when he bequeathed the Aeon of Flame to the young man, it eventually fell into the hands of dark powers that sought to unmake the world. Believing Seth to have been murdered by the warlock Mikhalinn, who claimed to be the Avatar of Oblivion, Stevahl assumed the Aeon was in the dark lord's possession, and when during the Scourge of Shadows when Green Qrurrawk warned him that the Order had been eradicated, the two of them enacted the Ritual of One Thousand Tongues to wrest the Flame Aeon from Mikhalinn's grasp before he could gain passage to the Tomb of Saints. Shanka the Ice-Heart, Avatar of Sif Shanka Ice-Heart is the Avatar of Ice and holder of the Aeon of Rime. He dwells at the heart of the Frozen Ocean, at the location directly above the body of the dead Primordial Sif. He is the seventh-most influential member of the Order and in the grip of ice he is somewhat bitter at having a relatively low standing within the Order, regarding the other members with a cold eye. A folvitur kiasyd, he is fearsome to behold, with a gaunt frame, pale skin and vicious teeth. Kag Garrog, Avatar of Orboros Kag Garrog is the Avatar of Earth and holder of the Aeon of Loam, being the eighth most influential member of the Order. Despite his relatively low station, the ogre is known for his jovial nature and benign presence, having thrown off the shackles of rage that chain so many of his kind long ago to find ultimate inner peace. Oshkayut, Avatar of Dr'Oon Oshkayut is a human of the Indran subrace, hailing from the Isles of Duroon, where he is rumoured to lead his people in mysterious ways that bring them into union with the astral planes. The lowliest of the council of Most High, he is very content with his position, as his role as he sees it is to observe and interpret, not to lead. The third eye that adorns his forehead remains ever closed for a reason not known to any but himself.